Carne Village
Carne Village (カルネ村) is a village located on the border between the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom, to the south of the Azerlisia mountains with a vast forest and is the hometown of Enri and Nemu Emmot. Background A frontier village of the Re-Estize Kingdom. It had a population of about 120 people, which were divided into 25 families. The main livelihood of the villagers come from the forest and their crops, since the village receives almost no visitors except for some doctors looking for herbs and the tax collector who comes once a year. After Enri used the Horn of the Goblin General, the village became a home for the Goblin Troops to live in. Though it was originally a human settlement, the village has openly accepted various demi-human races into its midst. This was due to the fact that after facing the trauma and death of so many of their loved ones by human hands, they felt racially betrayed. According to Lupusregina, the villagers of Carne Village lived in harmony with Goblins and Ogres. Chronology The Undead King Arc Carne Village was the next target for the Sunlight Scripture to lure out Gazef Stronoff into a trap and assassinate him there. The plan was foiled by Ainz Ooal Gown who saved the village instead, annihilating the knights attacking it. After that, Gazef visited the village and tried his best to defend it from the Sunlight Scripture but was overwhelmed and near his death. However, Ainz teleported Gazef and his warriors to the village and finished off the Sunlight Scripture himself. The Dark Warrior Arc Momon, Nabe, Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness visit Carne Village to get some herb from the forest. Nfirea noticed that the village is heavily fortified compared to when he last saw it. It's because of the recent attack by the knights of the Theocracy that the village is now heavily protected by Enri's Goblin Troop. The Two Leaders Arc Thanks to the acceptance of the Goblin Troop as Enri's loyal servants and village protectors, the village has steadily recovered. Life in the village as noted by the villagers has risen to a higher degree of quality. Greater quantities of food and acquisition of valuable herbs has become possible, all thanks to the goblins and support sent to the village by Ainz Ooal Gown. However, the village still faces difficulty in recovering in terms of population. Though some of the survivors from the other raided villages have immigrated, they have convinced others to make a home on the frontiers of the Kingdom, but it is difficult due to the dangers. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Carne Village was attacked from an army commanded by Crown Prince Barbro. Feeling betrayed by the Royal Family, the villagers made unanimous decision to rebel and take arms. The attack on the village was nearly the end for Carne Village until Enri used her remaining Horn of the Goblin General to summon an army of 5000 goblins to repulse the attack. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Carne Village was later rebuilt and expanded, with the runesmiths of the Dwarf Kingdom setting up shop in building magic items. Known Characters from Carne Village * Enri Emmot * Nemu Emmot * Goblin Troop * Nfirea Bareare * Lizzie Bareare * Brita * Agu Trivia * In the Web Novel, Carne Village was founded 100 years ago by a pioneer named Thomas Carne. * Carne Village is located approximately in 10 kilometers from the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * Carne Village was attacked three times. ** First was the attack by the knights of the Theocracy, who disguised themselves as imperial knights to lure Gazef Stronoff into a trap set by Sunlight Scripture. ** Second was the attack by the inhabitants of the Great Forest of Tob. ** Third was the attack by the Kingdom's Army commanded by Prince Barbro. * Many of the villagers actually resent the Kingdom for not aiding them in times of need and were willing to rebel and side with Ainz against their own country when the Kingdom declared Ainz as their enemy. * While formerly being a human only village, it is now home to other Demi-human races such as Goblins, Hobgoblins and Ogres. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Villages